


Absolutely Smitten, I'll Never Let You Go

by poedemonron (JohnLaurenssTurtle)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also based off a true story except with a better outcome bc my gay ass cant land a date like this, i have no idea what this is, i said i would never write shyan and yet, i think theyre gonna be like high school or college aged in this idk, its just easier to write lmao, what do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLaurenssTurtle/pseuds/poedemonron
Summary: Ryan works at the new rolled ice cream shop in town. Shane keeps spending all of his money on ice cream just so he can gawk and pine over Ryan. Shane is a huge dork in this ok idk what else to tell you.





	Absolutely Smitten, I'll Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing ive written in awhile so fdsjbcsjab also if ryan and shane ever say that people writing about them makes them uncomfortable i wont hesitate bitch i will delete this in a heartbeat

It all started the day that the new ice cream shop put up their vinyl sign in front of the old victorian house. The house was a bit famous in this small town. It had previously been a fancy tea house, but after that shut down, it had remained vacant until now.   
“Roll Some For Me?” Shane’s friend, Sara, read the name on the sign, earning a scoff from Shane.   
“That’s the stupidest pun...I love it.” He smiled as he kicked a broken off piece of sidewalk towards the direction of the street.  
“It looks like their grand opening is Friday night! We should totally go, dude.”   
Shane weighed out the options. He’d never had rolled ice cream before and he’s seen the craze it had caused on social media. Admittedly, it was a pretty cool idea.He guessed he could sacrifice his Friday night for waiting in an hour long line if it meant he could try something new?  
“Yeah we should. Maybe let’s get here a bit early since we don’t know what the wait will be like.”  
“Sounds like a plan!”

Friday night came around and Shane was starting to regret his decision. Firstly, though him and Sara had arrived twenty minutes prior to the official opening, a long line had already formed. Their plan for arriving before the crowd hadn’t really worked out. Secondly, it was unreasonably cold. The line, which was almost completely outside, kept them subject to the biting wind. So, essentially, terrible weather for ice cream.   
Shane let out a long sigh. He could already tell it was going to be one of Those Nights.   
“Oh c’mon it’s not THAT bad, besides, it’ll be totally worth it!” Sara tugged him into the line.  
“Yeah, i guess.” He replied absentmindedly as he tilted his head to observe the chipped pale pink paint on the window shutters of the second floor. This ice cream better be damn good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing ive written in awhile so fdsjbcsjab also if ryan and shane ever say that people writing about them makes them uncomfortable i wont hesitate bitch i will delete this in a heartbeat


End file.
